I Hate U - Satsuki x Syo
by Nesstiny
Summary: Syo ya no soporta a Satsuki ,debido a que cada vez se vuelve mas dependiente de el - aca mi segundo fic de Utapri espero les guste, criticas bienvenidas y todo lo que me sirva para mejoras, Espero les guste!


MI segundo fic de UtaPri 3 , neee otra pareja que me gusta Natsuki/Satsuki x Syo Esta más enfocado en Satsuki x Syo , estaba escuchando música y esta cancion me inspiro.

UTA PRINCE SAMA ES PROPIEDAD DE BROCCOLI.

I HATE U – SATSUKI x SYO

Te odio, odio todo de ti, No quiero estar mas enamorado de ti , no quiero que me rodearte , no quiero tocarte … - se lamentaba un rubio de ojos azules y baja estatura, lagrimas cristalinas caian por sus mejillas , estaba sentado en su cama, en el silencio y la oscuridad de su habitación. – No , no –negaba asi mismo con la cabeza que no se te ocurra venir a tocar la puerta … - después de un rato esa deseo se desvaneció , Un joven rubio de ojos esmeralda , entro sin siquiera molestarse en tocar.

-VETE SATSUKI! – dijo aun en llanto el pequeño

- Obligame..- dijo el susodicho sin expresión alguna

Syo lo contemplo un segundo , tan parecido y tan diferente a la vez era de Natsuki …mientras Natsuki era una persona alegre ,dulce y a veces un poco molesto …Satsuki no ... El era malvado y lo odiaba…aunque no sabia hasta que punto , aunque al principio fue forzado, hace ya un tiempo que tenia relaciones con Satsuki .

Satsuki se acerco a syo con claras intenciones de besarlo , el menor estaba muy nervioso , por unos instantes ni se imuto ,pero reacciono justo antes que el de cabellos dorados lograra su prometido.

-DEJAME! NO QUIERO QUE ME VUELVAS A TRATAR DE TOCARME! TE ODIO TE ODIO TE ODIO – Repitio el pequeño miles de veces.

-Ahora no quieres que te toque? Cuando tantas noches tu mismo me buscastes? – dijo con expresión de fastido el mayor

Syo enfurecio y lloraba aun mas como negar algo que era cierto muchas veces el mismo busco a Satsuki .

-Ademas dices eso ,cuando has gritado mi nombre desesperadamente tantas veces enano?

Otro punto para el bastardo de Satsuki si muchas veces también grito entre jadeos el nombre el mayor esas veces que su pequeño cuerpo era invadio por el de ojos verdes.

-Simplemente quiero terminar esto, siento que estoy jugando con fuego, muchas veces lo disfrute ,al principio imaginaba que eras Natsuki …después me empezó a gustar estar contigo …. –dijo sincerándose el menor

El otro hombre sonrio satisfecho e intento retormar la acción antes frustada por Syo.

-Sin embargo Satsuki … aunque te quiero , MAS AMO A NATSUKI ….

Por unos instantes el mayor tuvo una expresión que Syo jamas había visto en el …detonaba tristeza sin embargo luego arqueo una ceja y lanzo una carcajada , y sonrio a Syo

-JAJAJA, esta bien como quieras enano ni que me importaras tanto…deja las cursilerías para el tonto de Natsuki , para mi solo eres un objeto de diversión – termino de decir aquella frase y se largo

Syo sintió una punzada en el pecho , porque se sentía tan mal? Tanto le importaba aquel bastardo miserable?

Estuvo un rato en silencio hasta que se veía un poco mnos deplorable , debía ir a ensayar con los demás .

-sala de Musica-

El resto de sus compañeros estaban allí

Nanami acomodaba unas partituras, Ren molestaba a Masato , y otoya hablaba sin parar a tokiya –

-Y ayer me quede con "Guita" denajo de un árbol creo que se me ocurrio algo nuevo y…Tokiya mes estas escuchando? –pregunto el de cabello rojo con carita de perro mojado a su compañero.

- Emm ,claro continua…solo imagnaba que lindo seria besarte en este momento idiota- contesto el peliazul lo ultimo como un pequeño susurro.

-Dijistes algo Tokiya?

-no nada.

En otro lugar Ren se dedicaba a molestar a Masato ,quien lo ignoraba .

-Hey! Préstame un poco de atención quieres Hijirikawa?

Pero el peli azul seguía ignorándolo, en eso Ren le da un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Masato se sobresalte.

-Jinguuji! idiota!- dijo enfurecido aunque muy sonrojado

En eso entro Syo, era claro finjia un sonrisa, y se notaba que estuvo llorando.

-Ochibi-chan te encuentras bien?-pregunto Ren alzando un ceja.

-Si ,Ren no te preocupes.

-Y donde esta Shinoyima-san? Cuestiono Masato.

El pequeño rubio no contesto ,en eso entro el susodicho pero sin gafas

-KYAAAAAAAAAA! NATSUKI NO TRAE SUS GAFAS!- Grito preocupado Otoya.

-Es obio genio -.- - dijo con un tono de sarcasmo Tokiya

El de cabello dorado pasa de largo dirigiéndose a Haruka, la levanto de un brazo y le planto un beso a la chica.

El resto de los muchachos contemplo un** segundo la escena muy sorprendidos.y esperaron una distraccion para colocarle las gafas.**

**Luego que lo lograron ensayaron con total normalidad.**

**De regreso en los cuartos Syo no entendia porque sentía ese horrible nudo en el estomago. Estaba celoso acaso? ,la esena del beso entre Satsuki y Haruka lo atormentaba.**

**Natsuki se acerco preocupado al menor.**

**-Syo-chan te encuentras bien? **

**Syo no contesto y le saco los anteojos.**

**-Grrr ,que diablos quieres enano porque me molestas?**

**-Satsuki te odio porque besastes a Haruka? **

**-Jajajaj,estas celoso? Si tu mismo dijistes que me odiabas que no volviera a poner mis manos sobre ti …-inquirio el mayor**

**Syo lo abrazo por el cuello y lo otro por su parte se sorprendio pero luego correspondio el beso y lo tomo por la cintura profundizando aquel beso.**

**-Te odio pero te amo y eres parte de Natsuki aunque seas un egomaniaco violento.**

**El mayor sonrio de lado y siguió con el beso, que se volvia cada vez mas intenso , luego Syo termino en la cama y Satsuki sobre el besándose salvajemente, las manos del mayor no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a explorar bajo las ropas de Syo para mas tarde desaserse de ellas.**

**Tanto Syo como Satsuki sabían como terminaría esto…Ellos con sus cuerpos juntos,sudados,sus cuerpos poseídos por el placeer y nombrándose el uno al otro entre gemidos.**

**Bueno aca quedo espero les haya gustado, aun me queda escribir un Ren x Masato y quiero escribir mas sobre Tokiya y Otoya. **

**La canción es I hate U de Simon Curtis.**


End file.
